project_innovationfandomcom-20200213-history
Approx time to reach 99s
This is a little mini guide on the amount of time it takes to go from 1-99 in the skills listed below: Thieving- Approx 1hr-90 minutes depending on where u train. Recommend for xp training in falador. Start at Home stalls first make your first couple of mills there. Then I recommend 70-85 go to Falador. Start with Paladin’s (lvl 70 thief required) 9,120xp per pick. Then at lvl 85-99 go to pick from Heroes 16,380 xp per pick. This is the fastest way to 99 Thieving Cape! Hunter- Approx 30-45 minutes depending on what you catch. I suggest only catching implings it goes very fast. From 1-20 hunt catch the baby implings. 20-40 catch Young Implings. 40-70 Catch excetric implings. 70-90 magpie implings and 90-99 catch ninja implings. This skill will fly by and you will have 99 hunter in no time! Fire making- Approx 5-10 minutes Fire making is the easiest 99 out there! This should be the first 99 most of you get. This skill is a two for one opportunity you have to cut the logs to be able to burn them! so you get wc and fm xp! start 1-20 regular logs, 20-45 with oak logs 45-60 maple logs, 60-85 yew logs and 85-99 magic logs. Tip: from lvl 1-60 teleport to Camelot and cut just and fm just south of the bank. 60+ go to home North West Corner and cut the yew and mage tree there this really speeds up the process! Good Luck on your 99 Fm cape! All Cb Skills (not summoning) Approx time 2-3hrs (mostly time spent on prayer!) These are fairly easy 99s. First go into the swirl icon and click on train. This will take you to rock crabs! These are very fast at low lvls you can get to lvl 50-75 cb in minutes! After lvl 75 cb I would recommend training to 99 in all cb stats besides prayer while doing Dungeoneering! Dungeoneering can provide excellent xp in these skills as well as great rewards for completing floors! Now for getting up prayer I recommend going to the white portal to the west of home on the wall. This will take to the Frost Dragons layer! (I recommend using range and safe spotting here because they hit very hard and often with mage)! These bones are the fastest prayer xp in the game! Each bone is roughly 120k xp ea! The other good thing about Frost Dragons is the drops! Aramadyl Hilt-110m Visage-36m Crafting- Approx 1hr-90 minutes (depending on method) The best way to train crafting is to just "go with the flow" meaning just do whatever gem or dhide u can do at your lvl. 1-20 i reccomend cutting sapphires. 20-40 emeralds and 40-60 diamonds. Now heres were you can make your own decision. You could do 60-99 on all dragon stones ( Amulet of Glory(4)) or go Green through Black D'hide from 60-99. NOTE: Crafting dhide currently unavalible. TIP: I reccomend buying the gems or D'hide in bulk and not just buy them and craft on the spot. I suggest buying 2-300 gems before starting to craft from 60+. Another helpful hint is when you craft gems put your chisel in the 27th inventory slot and spam click the 28th spot. This will make loads go 5x quicker! Thats all you need to know for Crafting! With this miniguide you will have 99 crafting in no time! There is just a short intro the many skills that Innovation offers! Please leave comments and tell me how I did my first guide Ive done! Sorry there are not too many skills these are just skills I have gotten 99s in! Please do not be afraid to criticize my work! :P